


Drabblethon! (16-18/08/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Draco & Pansy & ScorpiusCap.2: Miyuki/fem!Haruichi





	1. draco&pansy&scorpius

Draco era sicuro che dare a Pansy il permesso di portare Scorpius a fare shopping con lei sarebbe stato un errore: la conosce da abbastanza tempo da sapere che “fare shopping” per la sua migliore amica equivale a “spendere quantità di denaro onestamente indecenti per qualsiasi cosa attragga anche solo per un attimo i suoi occhi”, e se proprio deve essere sincero non pensava fin dall'inizio che esporre suo figlio a questo genere di attività fosse una buona idea – ma dopotutto la conosce da abbastanza tempo da sapere anche che dare una risposta negativa alla sua proposta sarebbe stato come supplicarla di fargli una spietata rappresaglia delle sue, e che in ogni caso alla fine avrebbe vinto lei.

Il fatto che suo figlio abbia usato contro di lui quell'espressione tremendamente speranzosa che compare, come per magia, ogni singola volta che “zia Pansy” propone di fare qualcosa insieme a loro è stato il prematuro colpo di grazia a quella parte di sé che avrebbe voluto dire di no alla sua migliore amica – a volte è quasi convinto che Scorpius e Pansy siano in combutta contro di lui, che abbiano stretto un patto alle sue spalle per demolire ogni singola briciola di resistenza che potrebbe avere nei loro confronti.

In ogni caso Pansy è riuscita ad avere la meglio sul suo buon senso anche in questa occasione, e Draco non può fare altro che cercare di limitare i danni – non che la donna sia davvero a rischio di svuotare la sua camera blindata alla Gringott: considerando che in qualche modo è riuscita ad appropriarsi del patrimonio della sua famiglia, nonostante i suoi genitori l'avessero diseredata quando Pansy aveva deciso di tagliare i ponti con loro, Draco non è davvero preoccupato per questa eventualità.

La cosa che davvero lo preoccupa, quando Pansy decide che è arrivato il momento di viziare Scorpius, è che il piccolo cresca con l'indesiderata convinzione che qualsiasi cosa gli sia dovuta – ma l'unica cosa che si è sentito rispondere quando l'ha detto alla madrina di suo figlio è stata un “non diventerà un mini Draco, promesso” accompagnato da uno dei tipici sorrisetti sarcastici che hanno il potere di farlo andare fuori di testa da quando avevano cinque anni.

Vincere contro Pansy è impossibile, si dice mentre osserva il modo in cui gli occhi della donna brillano quando Scorpius le indica qualcosa sullo scaffale davanti al quale sono fermi da almeno cinque minuti, ma forse non è poi così male, se concedere la sconfitta in queste occasioni è sufficiente per far nascere dei sorrisi così ampi e genuini sui volti della sua migliore amica e di suo figlio.


	2. miyuki/fem!haruichi

Il modo in cui la giovane donna trasalisce, quando si rende conto della tua presenza, è piuttosto indicativo – provi lo stesso a sorriderle, qualcosa che non ti viene naturale fare da anni, ma sei dolorosamente consapevole dell'amarezza che è costantemente presente nella piega delle tue labbra.

Haru non ti ha riconosciuto – e anche se questa scoperta non è molto sorprendente, considerando che neppure nel periodo in cui Ryousuke giocava a baseball nella tua squadra avete scambiato più di qualche parola di passaggio, fa comunque male sapere di essere stato dimenticato da una delle persone che, da quando questa maledetta epidemia ha investito il mondo, hai tentato di contattare giorno dopo giorno per assicurarti che fosse ancora viva.

“Mi dispiace per tuo fratello,” sono le parole che ti escono dalla bocca prima ancora di presentarti, anche se per la seconda volta, o almeno dirle il tuo nome per tentare di rinfrescarle la memoria e cancellare l'espressione scettica e sospettosa sul suo viso – completamente visibile come non l'hai mai visto prima, il caschetto con la sproporzionata frangia che la caratterizzava da ragazzina che ha lasciato il posto a una lunga coda, alta e austera, che le dona molto più di quanto potessi immaginare – e la vedi deglutire con forza per ciò che hai detto, il dolore che si dipinge all'istante sul tuo viso che ti fa venir subito venir voglia di morderti la lingua perché a quanto pare vivere da solo per mesi ha distrutto le tue già carenti capacità di comunicare in modo empatico con le persone.

Il suo sguardo diffidente non cambia nonostante le tue parole lascino a intendere che conoscessi Ryousuke, però, e considerando con chi stai parlando non è difficile capire perché – prima che la vita mutasse in modo così repentino e terrificante, l'intero Giappone conosceva la giovane e promettente Kominato Haru e il suo protettivo fratello maggiore, e puoi solo immaginare quante persone l'abbiano riconosciuta e avvicinata con qualche scusa adesso che non ci sono più leggi a proteggerla come allora. Il fatto che non abbia ancora usato su di te l'arma che è probabilmente nascosta nella tasca della felpa che indossa, e da cui non ha estratto le mani da quando ti ha notato, è di per sé un mezzo miracolo – e sinceramente non sai neppure cosa pensare, di questa sua apparente propensione a lasciare che un apparente estraneo le si avvicini tanto senza aprire il fuoco, se considerarla una pericolosa ingenuità (ne dubiti) o una prova della sua sicurezza di poterti far fuori senza grossi problemi (più probabile – anche se immaginarla uccidere qualcuno a sangue freddo ti provoca un senso di nausea che non vuoi nemmeno provare a spiegarti).

“Ryou-san era un mio compagno di squadra alle superiori,” continui quando ti rendi conto che non sarà lei a rompere il silenzio, non quando non ha ancora evidentemente idea di chi tu sia – e questo dettaglio, per qualche strano motivo, allevia un po' dell'amarezza dal tuo sorriso. “Giocavo nel ruolo di catcher.”

E per la prima volta dopo anni, di fronte alla tomba di Ryousuke, vedi un minuscolo sorriso comparire sulle labbra di Haru – ed è un po' come guardare l'alba, pensi mentre tuo malgrado trattieni per un attimo il respiro, non riesci a distogliere lo sguardo anche se ti fa bruciare gli occhi.

“Miyuki Kazuya,” esala la donna quando finalmente ti riconosce, e il sollievo che senti nella sua voce è riflesso sia nel modo in cui le sue spalle perdono un po' della loro precedente tensione e le sue mani abbandonano qualsiasi cosa stessero stringendo nella tasca in cui erano nascoste, che nel modo in cui tu stesso ti rilassi nel sentire la sua voce – un po' perché il fatto che non ti abbia completamente dimenticato ti rincuora, ma soprattutto perché non senti qualcuno chiamare il tuo nome da quelli che all'improvviso sembrano secoli – e non sei particolarmente sorpreso quando un attimo più tardi ti rendi conto che vi state abbracciando, nonostante non fossi del tutto conscio di aver deciso di volerlo fare.

Forse sareste arrivati a questo punto più in fretta, se vi foste parlati di più prima che il mondo collassasse senza preavviso su se stesso, prima che la vita vi portasse su strade completamente diverse, prima che fosse la notizia della morte di Ryousuke – sentita di sfuggita in una delle poche stazioni radio che ancora trasmettono – a darti finalmente un indizio su dove trovarla.

Ma non è così importante – a meno che il destino non decida di farvi un brutto scherzo, dopotutto, adesso avete tempo per parlare e conoscervi meglio.


End file.
